sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
Kelly is a character created by myself, first shown on DeviantART and then when the fandom had came up for S-verse she was moved into it, a character who is the creation of Demise, and also a servant. Appearance Kelly has human like features instead of the demon kind which consist usually of horns, the reason why is because she was first created as a human by the king, and then changed by dark magic into a demoness, but her human like features didn't change. The only mark is on the right side of her face under her right eye, which is a mark similar to Ghirahim's, but is a cyan colored diamond. The demoness has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders, barely resting upon them like long hair usually does, and is usually kept down a lot of the time unless it's for a type of formal event. She also has short bangs that barely reach her eyes, and rest nicely on her forehead, not to long or to short. For her wardrobe she now sports a black long sleeved shirt that cuts into a v shape on the collar, revealing a small hint of her breasts but not much of it. Over the black shirt she wears a light brown like vest with thin straps, which sometimes make it sometimes look like she would be working in a store. On her lower body she wears slightly tight pants which end a ways before touching her footwear. Around the castle she usually is seen wearing short brown boots, and other times sandals. Background Kelly was created by the resurrected Demon King after the events of trying to retrieve Zelda and a little after Link is defeated by Demise. She was originally created as a human child, but due to true unknown reasons, only the guess of that she wouldn't be strong enough as a human, was changed by the dark magic Demise had, and was transformed into a demoness. Even though the demoness was created around the age of six, and was somewhat useless to the king for the time being, she only served him with small tasks like serving him food, doing cleaning around the castle, and tending to the chores she could. Eventually the six year old would be given bigger tasks and truly serve under him when she was able to fight and defend herself. While serving Demise the best she could, even while growing older she was doing the best to train herself with weapons, small ones at first like knives, and daggers but when she got older she would start being able to handle trying bigger weapons like swords. Though the Demon Lord didn't show affection to her, in a way she still looked up to Ghirahim even if they didn't meet eye to eye in a lot of situations. During her growth and developing more knowledge and slowly finding she could start to protect herself she began to dislike the king for what seemed to be his harsh demands, punishments, and rudeness toward her. When Kelly was around the age of ten she had started to train herself to handle weapons big or small, though often asked the Demon Lord for help, he would sometimes refuse because of his stubbornness at times, but when he would help he seemed not to proud of her even when she was able to handle it better. It was at the age of fourteen when she in a way was really able to serve the king for missions and little tasks he originally had Ghirahim or Link do, and often she would try and compete with the two so Demise would acknowledge her, and not see her less then what she truly was, but it really didn't go as she planned. He still beat her down emotionally from scoldings at little things, even if she did do a sucessful mission. The teen seeked comfortness in herself, and liked to be alone more after, often finding herself caught in hobbies like playing instruments and reading old books. Like any other little one becoming a full teen, there was indeed emotional times she went through, sometimes for no reason, and other times blamed it falsley on others. Most of the time during her teens she was punished more by either the king or Ghirahim for her actions. A bit similar to Link feeling the affects of the Demon Realm, she had to, but the change wasn't to quick, maybe a bit slower than his was, but not nearly as violent. Her darker side seemed to lash out more after her fifteenth birthday, often when she was sometimes ridiculed by the king, Demise, or anyone within the castle walls. The only time her form had changed was during one of the harder missions she had been given by Demise, and the actions caused her to be punished yet again and a bit more brutal due to her lashing out again during it. Eventually she had managed to somewhat gain control, even holding it to this day as a seventeen year old. Though she has a lot more to learn, she still is pretty rough and tough inside. ((Still a work in progress, might change/delete or add more to it later)) Personality When Kelly was little she was known to be the shy and quiet type, rarely interacting with those outside the castle walls, even other Demons and Demonesses like herself. Most of the time she occupied herself with drawing, playing musical instruments, reading, and doing chores. But as she had grown older she sometimes showed a more aggressive side to herself, and due to her actions was punished a lot by mostly the Demon King. Whenever higher rank demons come to visit the castle, or the three visit the demons she does her best to be respectful to them and know her place, but she isn't perfect all the time around them. When she became a teenager she often bad mouthed the other demons and demonesses, even her own king, but between a mix of doing so many duties for him and the fact that she was growing was slightly understandable. Eventually the former human became somewhat friendlier to some of the demons and demonesses around, but holds a slight little problem when shes around Malakai. Likes: *'Foods & Desserts': Cheesecake, strawberries, chocolate, rice, soup, corn, berries, mashed potatoes, and fruit. *'Beverages:' Milk, tea, juice, etc. *'Likes in general': Animals, jewerly, fashion, men, nature, art, drawing, and playing music. Dislikes: *Balloons *Demise *Loud noises *Limited usage of her powers *Link *Sweating Abilities Since a young age she has learned some of her abilities early, some sticking in her mind and some, not so much. She was more the type to read books and play around then actually learn of some of the things she needed to in order to become a strong demoness. As she grew older her senses became more hightened and she was able to start using a dagger around the age of thirteen years old, not so much able to use a large one just yet. Skills that didn't involve fighting and using weaponry she was able to learn how to read at a young age, and start writing not soon after, which occupied more of her time then fighting did, as she was not one to want to harm others unless they had to be eliminated. Powers Around the age of twelve years old is when she started to partially train herself, as well as sometimes getting help from Ghirahim, but it was rare in some cases so she learned a lot of things herself. Though she had been created as a human, she was given some magic to be able to do certain things like teleport, use her magic, which in most situation helps her. Because she was created as a human she has a limited amount of use of magic, unlike some of the other demons and demonesses who are able to use it for an extended amount of time. *Teleportation *Magic *Changing into her darker self (though sometimes she can't control it) The demoness also had been corrupted during her time in the Demon Realm and had gained a darker side, a bit similar to Link's. The reason why it had happened was because, even though she is a demoness now she was once a human for a short time, and its pressumed that the little amount of human that remained within her, was tainted by the dark forces and thus managed to create a darker side to herself, though now is a little more controlled. During the first few times she wasn't able to control her darker half, and it ended up consuming her for a short time, but she only harmed a few of the bokoblin, and not so much any of the people within the castle or nearby. When her darker side comes out her brown eyes turn to a cyan color, and her canines grow a bit sharper into small fangs.